Hitman: The Hitting
by Window Shotter
Summary: Hitman is a hitman who kills but he when he has to hit John Delaware, a surprise will await him.
1. Chapter 1

Hitman: The Hitting

Chapter 1

After Agent 47 shot everyone he went away and spent all of his monies on hookers and drugs. So he had to come back to the Agency so he could kill more people to make more money.

"47 is good to have you back!" Said Diana, who was Agency chef because everyone else quit and bought franchises.

"Diana. We are the Agency. Don t we just kill whoever we get paid for?" 47 said over the phone in London.

"I am going to make us better so we can have friends again." Diana said in her office in France.

"This sounds like it needs effort. I will leave it entirely to you." 47 said. "Now do you want me to kill?" 47 continued.

"There is an banker in the building behind you. His name is John Delaware. Our guy wants him hit, and he will give us bonus cash for any security guests you kill." Diana said.

"Right."

So Agent 47 went into his car and selected weapons to use for his mission. He didn t have his pistols because he put them in his dishwasher to remove evidence (he let Agent Smith borrow them) but he still had a wire add his sniper file with the big silencer, armored-killing ammo, an expensive scope, and a frame.

47 put the rifle in a briefcase and walked into the bank that had people in suits with guns walking around it. Everyone ignored him because he had a suit too, and they thought he was applying for a job with them. 47 went into the bathroom and when a security guy entered he creped behind him and killed him.

47 took the dead guards clothes and pistols and left the bathroom. He saw another security guard walk into bathroom suddenly, so he walked in with him. After seeing the dead person, the guard looked suspiciously at 47, so 47 walked around him at a low speed that was still faster then the guard turns, then he fire wired him so there would be no witness.

47 took the escalator to the third floor where waited and killed another guard.

In security office 47 saw a clerk and a guard, so he began to unpack his rifle. When it was all set up 47 through his pistol just outside the door of room, but the grad did not notice so 47 started throwing coins to get his action. One of these coins hit the guard in the head and died.

The clerk went to investigate the fact that the guard was not moving, and said "what a tragic accident." He then farted dragging the body away, but 47 shielded him aad through him out a window.

After stealing a key card and a silencer for his gun 47 took the escalator to the top of the building and started looking round. He then unloaded his rifle again and began aiming at a window of an nearby building that was pelted with egg.

Inside other building John was talking on phone to secret American guy. "I had no idea people would get so pissed off at what I did. I thought the knew that from me."

"Don t worry. the secret American guy said. If you follow my plan people will love you again."

"It sounds very risky" John said.

"Shut up. My plans always work. The only reason that other guy got killed was because his plan didn't work."

"Um okay."

John then went into his bathroom and he opened the window because someone had broke his air cooler.

Then he was shot by Asian 47.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Agent 47 packed his ruble and began to run away, but cop had seen clerks body and began instigation. He was in office when he saw Agent 47 begin running, so he shot his.

"Stop! said Agent 47. You are being mean for no reason!"

"But you scared me!" Cop put down gun. Then cop asked "Did you see who killed this guy and OMG another guy is dead too of head damage?"

"I m sorry I cannot help you."

So Agent 47 got dressed again in his suit and walked away.

In his house in Las Vegas Agent 47 practiced shooting with his favorite pistols, which he bought so he could kill the vampire boss at the end of the first game. But soon people said he was being too load so he went to put silencers in them.

Agent 47 watched news, who said that assassin with bad spray tan had made failed attack on Marilyn Mansion while shouting Soft Cell rules!

"Stupid newbie." said Agent 47. I need to set example for others.

Then the phone rang. It was Diana.

"Thank you 47." Se said. "If you were not secret person people would love you."

"That is nice I guess. What do you want me to do next?"

"We found new client who says he blew up parts of world and got guilty, so now he wants to make it better."

"What do he think we cane do?" Asked Agent 47.

"We have looked and planned who could be killed without bad things coming, and we found one guy." Diana sent Agent 47 a picture in fax. "He is African warlord named King Basshole. We need to kill him, but not in way that blows up everything else."

"Sounds like it will be hard, but fun." Said Agent 47. "What plane ticket do I need?"

Meanwhile somewhere else in America there was another phone conservation taking place, but this time it was between the secret American guy and another sinister guy.

"So plan is going perfectly. Said secret American guy."

"YES!" Said the other sinister guy. "NOW WE WILL BE WIENNERS HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the African country there were shack towns because people were poor and leaders would not help.

A woman was trying to fix her house was bald guy who was Mr. 47 came to talk to her. "Excuse me, but I was asked to talk do everyone about King Bascule."

"He is a horrible asshole." She said. "He makes us work in oil mines and does not give enough food or money for even an OK life!"

"Ok that checks out with everyone else in country." Diana called back to say that client was stupid so 47 had to double check he was killing right guy. "Where does he live?"

"Over there." The woman pointed to big cement and metal fortress.

"This guy really doesn t have any friends?" 47 asked. "What about his guards?"

"He doesn t hire from here!" The woman replied. "He hired ex-Red Army merchants!"

47 fought to himself that would make my job easier.

So 47 walked over to fortress and looked at doors. He saw a guard in helmet and bulletproof vest walking out so he could smoke and walked to him.

"Can I borrow you clothes?" 47 asked.

"I m not sure." The guard replied.

"I have drugs I will give you if you let me." 47 said.

The guard said OK, but 47 was already walking around him and invested needle full of drugs into him. The guard became unconscious, and 47 stole his clothes and dragged him away into shadows so he would be harder to see.

47 went through door but saw that he was in garden. The door into the building was guarded by two people who had officer uniforms. 47 thought they wouldn t let him in, so he decided to walk around garden and look for way in. He went into a shed and discovered the guards had Uzis and revolvers stocked, so he took some to add to his gun collection.

There was a backdoor that lead to kitchen, but 47 thought that was too obvious, so he took a trampoline from the shed and set it up under a second floor window, and when no one was looking he used all his strength to jump into the window. Then he sneaked into bathroom where indoor guard was filling a bath but also peeing into a toilet.

47 tried to sneak up and pistol whip him, but guard finished and turned around to say "YOU CANNOT GO IN HERE!"

"Shut up." Said 47 and he punched him in the face. The guard fell over into the bath where he fell asleep and droned.

47 dressed up as indoor guard and checked area. Then he saw King Bascule, who looked like picture except balder and fatter and wearing a bathrobe with boxers. He went into a room where another guard stood at door.

47 walked out of sight and threw a needle to distract the guard. The guard picked it up and said "Hey! Drugs! Cool!"

He ran up to his friend. Mikhail! "Someone is giving us drugs! Let s try them out!"

Mikhail, who was a new guy who just showed up the day before, raised an eyebrow behind sunglasses. "Vladimir, do you know where these came from?"

"Who cares? Mikhail! Get the bong!"

"It s in the basement. I ll be back." When Mikhail left Vladimir he went back to his post, but he was too late.

Because while and Mikhail were talking Mr. 47 snuck into King Bass hole s room where he was watching torture videos and coked him with his fiber wide.

Agent 47 then checked the keyhole and saw that the guard was back, so he moved Bascule s body into his bathroom to make sure that they didn t see it if the entered. Then he climbed out of the window onto the roof, jumped to a tree, and climbed back to ground.

47 put back on his suit and began walking to border, but then started jogging when suddenly the fortress blew up.

Authors note: Please review so I can make this even better! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN I am trying to make it better by fixing sentences. MS Word is not giving squiggles but I will keep trying just in case.

Back in Vegas 47 was yelling to Diana over speakerphone while fixing his new Uzi so it would shoot magnums. "They tried to blow me up! What's going on?"

"Sorry 47, but everything turned out OK! Said Diana." They turned crater into a lake so they can grow food, and they're going to change the country's name to something really long so Americans can't find them and steal their stuff.

"Whatever Diana. Do you have a job for me or not?"

"Yeah. Hang on I'll get the instructions."

"OK I have the instructions now." Diana said when 47 had gotten to the Chilly house where the first mission of the fourth game happened. "The target is a crazy ex Russian hooker who thinks you're in love with her. Besides ruining our secrets our client also got a petition from a bunch of people who want to kill her for some odd reason. Then we want you to steal a suitcase in the cellar.

Diana heard some bang over the phone and 47 said "Sorry what did you say? I didn't have silencer on."

Diana checked the map and saw target had already been dead." Oh. Thank you 47. Now just enter basement and take the suitcase."

47 stayed idling in the jungle woods when guards came. Now 47 did not have patience to wait for guards so he could be a silent assassin this time so he walked behind one guard, took out his silent pistol, and shot him in the head.

The other guard took out his warlike talkie and told the other guards that his partner had been shot, and looked for killer. But Agent 47 had already walked behind the other guard and shot a runoff into his head. But it was still not safe to us their uniforms.

So 47 tried something else.

47 then walked into the compound through the front door, and all the guards screamed "OH NO IT IS THE GHOST OF PEDRO RETURNED TO GET VENGANCE FOR NOT PAYING INSURENCE TO HIS WIFE AFTER HE WAS THROUN OFF THE CLIFF." Because Mr. 47 was wearing a guard uniform he got from the last time he was there.

While everyone was locking themselves into room to cry 47 went into the cellar and began looking for the suitcase. He found it by a guy who was doing something to a machine in a HASMAT suit.

The guy looked at 47 weird behind the suit so Agent 47 said "Boo. I am a ghost. Ghosts are real and I have seen them. Now I am one too so you need to go away before I make you one."

"NOOOOOOO!" and then the other guy ran away.

47 took the suitcase, but also noticed that there was a bomb in the cellar, and that the timer had just been set, so he ran outside and rode away on his bike as it exploded.

So 47 used his concentration to dial his cell phone while riding and called Diana. "They tried to blow me up again!

"Sorry 47."

"Our client is a dick Diana!" 47 scowled. "don't we do background checks?"

"We did, but the guy who did that didn't like us, and you killed him after he bought a Franchise."

"This sucks. Diana, can I beat up our client?"

"Sure 47. He's in Reno the General right now."


	5. Chapter 5

47 arrived in Brazil, but then got a call from Diana saying he needed to stop in the capital Brazil City. The client has stopped there for a business meeting, so you can find him to explain our TOS.

OK. Said 47. Anything else

Our guy who needed the suitcase is also there, and he was the one who told us about meeting so you should probably go to him first.

So 47 walked out of the phone booth he was in and checked his radar PDA map. He saw that there was a building where lots of people were, including a VIP, so he began walking there.

Agent 47 walked into another slum, but this time there was no one around. 47 first thought that they were getting stuff to fix houses, but then he saw that houses were mostly OK.

Then two boys ran buy while saying that there was fights. So 47 followed them to arena and paid a real Brazil dollar to get in. There was a cage match, and Mr. 47 began to watch when he noticed something.

One of the guys in the match was Agent Smith, and he was getting beaten up because he was a loser agent as well as a VIP. Agent 47 couldn't laugh, so he started shouting YOU SUCK so he would not have to be covered.

After the round ended, 47 dragged Agent Smith to the backstage because he was unconsciousness and left him the suitcase and put on his fighting outfit, then he went onstage to where there was a muscled masked wrestler.

You're not Agent Smith! he said.

Yes I am. 47, who was not actually Agent Smith, replied. It's just hard for you to see because you're wearing a mask.

That kind of makes sense. He said. Then they began fighting. The masked wrestler punched 47 a few times, so 47 head butted him, and then shoved him into a wall until he was unconscious.

Agent 47 went backstage again and got back into his suit. Meanwhile Agent Smith woke up. 47! You won me a prize! Thanks!

You're welcome.

Agent Smith then opened the suitcase 47 had brought and saw there was an anti-tank sniper rifle in it. Cool! Now I can do missions again! I mean, this is fun too, and I get lots of info, but now I don't have to get beaten up!

Speaking of that, where is the client

He's in the Nail Company building. Have fun.

47 watched Agent Smith get beaten up in another match, then went over to the Nail Company building. Just in case it was a trap, he went into the basement where there was a track driver. Excuse me, he asked, but is someone planting bombs here

Yes, he replied, but the guy is having union trouble so the bombs wont be planted until tomorrow at the very least.

OK and 47 took the elevator and started sneaking around the building just in case it wasn't really empty. On the third floor he heard someone complaining at someone else on the phone that sounded familiar, so 47 started sneaking to him.

On the way he found a Desert Eagle and a RPG with a silencer, but he didn't take them because 47 already had a Desert Eagle from all the other games and the RPG was too big to carry out. Anyway he found the guy wearing a black tux and complaining over the phone to someone, and then 47 realized this guy was he same guy who was in the last two missions he went on because he sounded the same.

Then the guy hung up and uptrend around, and 47 saw that he was really pale, and he had sunglasses and a stupid haircut. Wait a minute you're not a ghost! he said.

Who are you asked 47.

I ..am MARK PINOCHET V! said Mark Pinochet V. I am a class five clone hitman! That means I get aged quickly, but then stop here when I am 29! I WILL LIVE FOREVER!

47 looked at him weird, and then said. Your claims have several problems. Let me show you one of them.

Then 47 began to take out his silenced pistols, and Pinochet ran away screaming.

47 was still very frustrated, so he beat the truck driver to death with a ceiling lamp so it would look like an accident, stole his truck, and drove it back to Vegas so he could sell the bombs to the Agency or maybe the Mafia. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN I am really trying to be serious when I write this. Please let me know how I am doing and if the store is good. I am going to trying to meet it interesting by using a directory.

Adjacent 47 got back to Las Vegas and sat in his apartment after banking his money. He was very unhappy because Pinochet was a clone and he was supposed the be the only clone hetman in the world. He was also looked like Franchise clone, so he was a bad guy.

When Diana messaged him on his secret computer startled telling her about how everything went wrong, so she said. "Whatever 47. This guy sounds stupid, so we can just send out other agnates to kill him. We still have a new mission for you."

Then 47 was in Pairs and he started complaining to Diana on the phone. "Diana I hate Paris! Every time I go there they shoot me!"

"They probably won't this time 47." Diana said. "Anyway we need you go to Nail Instance company HQ and kill their boss Lewis Nail. You our only agent who can do this."

"But you're already in France!""

"Shut up 47. I moved somewhere secret." Then Diana hung up.

47 put on a football helmet so people wouldn't recognize him. Then he walked away from downtown to factories, where the Nail building was.

In their lobby there were lots of people who wanted jobs because their movies were too normal to make money. There was also en elevator to the next floor, but it was guarded.

47 went outside with a guy who was not hired and took out a coin. He threw it at the guy and said "create a demonstration and you can have this."

"OK" So the guy took out paints and began drawing fallacies on the wall. A security guard then came, and said he was being bad.

"This is naughty, but it is not art! It sucks! You must talk to a critic, or you will be locked up!" He ten pointed at Mr. 47. "This weirdo is probably a critic, because he needs helmets to protect from flown bricks. Talk to him!."

47 saw he was getting nowhere, so he had butted and punched both of the people until they were knocked oust. Then he dragged them into a puddle so it loud look like they had an accident and died. Then he took the guards gun pecans it was like the Puncher from Resident Evil and he didn't have on of those.

It is time for plan 2 said 47, and he through a minor bomb into a window. Then he pressed the button to blow it up and while everyone was running around scared he ran into the building again and took the elevator.

On the next floor, 47 ran past the guards, who started saying things in French that meant 47 was not supposed to be there, but 47 soon distempered so they forgot about him.

Mr. 47 ran into the office that said it was Mr. Nail's office, but then noticed that Mr. Nail had already died because 47 had thrown the bomb into his office. 47 locked the door so that guards would not find Nail's body and he would still do a silent assassinating.

47 started looking at the files in Nail's exploded safe because he was bored, but then he found something that meant really bad things. So he took the files and jumped down to the ground shooting his shotgun down so he wouldn't fall as fast.

Then he called Diana and said "Diana! People are malign conspiracies again and we need to stop them!" 


End file.
